The invention relates to a method of creating a downhole sealing and hanging device.
Numerous methods are known that utilize material compression and slips to effect a seal and hang off system. The known methods have the disadvantage that the application thereof is restricted to tubulars with comparatively small diameters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of creating a downhole sealing and hanging system that can be used for tubulars with larger inner diameters than currently available systems.
The present invention therefore relates to a method of creating a downhole sealing and hanging device comprising the steps of lowering a first tubular in a well bore, then lowering through the first tubular a second tubular with a slightly smaller external diameter than the internal diameter of the first tubular, and made of formable metal, in such a way that the upper section of the second tubular remains within the lower section of the first tubular, and finally plastically expanding at least the upper section of second tubular by application of a radial force to the interior of the upper section of the second tubular thereby creating an interference fit capable of forming a bond and a hydraulic seal between the first and the second tubular.